DBZ Christmas Songs!
by Oracle of the Stars
Summary: Inspired by Teamfourstar, this will include some of my own christmas song parodies. Including 'Christmas Annihiliate' and later 'Super Kame Guru is Coming to Town'. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone Oracle of the Stars at your service sorry for not updating in awhie but don't except a nice long chapter for christmas along with some other goodies. Including a one shot involving a little thing call Teamfourstar as well as Yu-Gi-Oh agridged in some hilarious outcome. And some others that I'm not going to give away just yet.**

**Anyway speaking of Teamfourstar its that time of year and what better way to spend it then listening to parody versions of our faveorite christmas carols? Such as Yamcha the Scar-Faced Bandit, The Twelve Days of Abridgemas, and Here Comes Son Goku. I love things songs and actually all of there videos but now that its christmas I'm wondering are they going to make anymore? And then I got thinking what would I like to here, and just started writing. So now here is a parody I came up with! I came up with around when a few months ago when I first saw episode 14 with Freeza, Zarbon, and Dodoria. Three people in a traveling group...where have I heard that before? Why the Chipmunks of course and they are famous for there hit song 'Christmas Don't Be Late'. So now I think you can guess where this is going. **

**Before I introduce the song there is a critic known as detectiveL2, he is looking for more fics to critque and has asked to not only critque mine but also to tell my readers if they are looking for more of a professional review check him out. Well there's my two cents on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit based parody, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragonball Z abridged are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, and TeamFourStar. Please support the official release.**

**Disclaimer2: I do not own the disclaimer**

_Christmas Annihilate_

_Starring Freeza and the Freaky Alien Genotypes and Bardock_

_**Bardock:**_ Alright you guys ready to sing our christmas song?

_**Dodoria:**_ What christmas song?

_**Zarbon:**_ Dodoria don't tell me you forgot?

_**Dodoira:**_ I thought we was coming up with a new kind of torture.

_**Bardock:**_ This is torture (for me anyway) now you ready Dodoria?

_**Dodoria: **_I guess...

_**Bardock:**_ You ready Zarbon?

_**Zarbon:**_ Absolutely just let me tighten my thong

_**Bardock:**_ You ready Freeza? Freeza? FREEZA!FREEZA!FREEZA!

_**Freeza:**_ Yes Yes I'm ready Shut the Hell Up!

_**Dodoria/Zarbon/Freeza: **_

Christmas, Christmas time is near

Time for war and time for fear

We haven't been good, but we can blast

So Hurry Christmas, Move your ass

_**Zarbon/Dodoria: **_

We want to make things go boom kaboom

**_Freeza:_**

Me I want to impale your doom

_**All:**_

If you make us stand and wait

Then Christmas is what we'll Annihiliate

_**Bardock: **_

Ok...that was...not as bad as I thought (still bad thought)

_**Zarbon:**_

What was that last part?

_**Bardock:**_

Nothing...but yeah Dodoria you did uh...uh...bang up job?

_**Dodoria:**_

I make a things blow up

_**Bardock:**_

Right...and Zarbon you sure were...decent

_**Zarbon: **_

Well naturall...wait what do you mean by decen~

_**Bardock:**_

Freeza you were off key a bit but I don't think anyone really cares.

Freeza? Freeza...? FREEZA!FREEZA!FREEZA!

_**Freeza:**_

I'm standing right next to you, you idiot now shut up before I kill you twice!

_**Bardock:**_

Fine...just finish the damn song...

_**Dodoria/Zarbon: **_

Want to make things go boom kaboom

_**Freeza:**_

I will still impale your doom

_**All:**_

If you make us stand and wait

Christmas is what we'll annihilate

If you make us stand and wait

_**Freeza:**_

I'll kill you all and leave not a trace

_**Bardock:**_

Hey Freeza that's not how we end it

_**Freeza:**_

Do you think I care? I like that a lot better let's change the song.

_**Bardock:**_

We can't change the damn song! Not now!

_**Zarbon:**_

Why not I like that better too.

_**Dodoria: **_

Yeah...

_**Bardock:**_

It doesn't even rhyme.

_**Freeza:**_

It does too now I'm changing the song and there isn't a thing you can do about it.

_**Bardock:**_

oh yeah I (loud bickering going off all over the place) Dodoria...grr Zarbon I...just shut up...FREEZA!FREEZA!FREEZA!

...

***blast noise***

_**Freeza:**_

Yes if you make me stand and wait, I'll kill you like I did that ape!

**Well there is the end hope you all enjoyed it! If you didn't I apologize this is my first time doing a christmas like song. Have any suggestions? Or advice? Cause I was thinking of doing a 'Super Kame Guru Is Coming To Town' next! Wish me luck with that and whatever I come up with for Mr. Popo. This has been an Oracle of the Stars Production.**


	2. Up on the Lookout!

**Ok who's up for another christmas song? I couldn't come for anything for Super Kame Guru is coming to town, I'm still thinking but there's good news. I did come up for a song for Mister Popo! Took me awhile but I got it! I kinda scared myself a bit...but I hope you'll enjoy it. Any suggestions are welcomed I will try to get that Super Kame Guru is comging to town but its hard I didn't think it'd be so hard. I also thought maybe you know a Vegeta song singing Silent Night only its 'Bloody Fight' instead. And maybe Bulma the Bitch. I'm still thinking well without further ado I present to you a new song please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit based parody, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragonball Z abridged are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama, and TeamFourStar. Please support the official release.**

**Disclaimer2: I do not own the disclaimer**

Up On the Lookout!

_Up on the Lookout Kami paused_

_For here comes Popo with his laws_

_Strolling through the Castle with a devilish joy_

_Thinking of Christmas and his christmas ploys_

_Po Po Po! Who wouldn't know?_

_Po Po Po! You wouldn't Know..._

_Up on the Lookout click click click_

_The Sound of Popo and his whip_

_First on the Lookout is Krillin_

_Oh Dear Popo what an evil grin_

_Give him the order and laugh as he cries_

_Then just sit back and watch him fly_

_Po Po Po! Who wouldn't know?_

_Po Po Po! You wouldn't know..._

_Up on the lookout with a click click click_

_The sound of Popo with his whip_

_Next on the Lookout is Son Goku_

_He says 'Oh please Popo we need you!'_

_'To be fast I need your carpet the most'_

_'Sorry' says Popo 'making toast!'_

_Po Po Po! Who wouldn't know?_

_Po Po Po! You wouldn't know..._

_Up on the Lookout click click click_

_Yamcha hears the sound of Popo's whip._

**This has been an Oracle of the Stars production. Please look forward to as well as a new chapter of DBZ vs. Reality Television really soon. **

**Yamcha: Wait a minute! What did it mean by that?**

**Me: By what?**

**Yamcha: Hearing the sound of popo's whip...what is that suppose to mea~**

**Popo: Hiiiiiiii**

**Yamcha: *runs away screaming***

**Me: Oh hey Mr. Popo how did you...nevermind I can guess... anyway why do you have that whip?**

**Popo: Oh you know...**

**Me: No... I really...wouldn't know**

**Popo: Exactly...well have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year or else... you may just have a visit from jolly Saint Popo. Byyyyyeeee.**

**Me:...ok...Well uhh yeah bye *goes to lock all doors and windows***


End file.
